New Super Vocaloid Bros
by NekoVJ18
Summary: Kaito ya está cansado de ser derrotado por Gakupo y por no poder ser el rey del Reino Vocaloid, le pide a uno de sus leales súbditos, que fabrique algo con lo que pueda derrotar finalmente a Gakupo. ¿Lo conseguirá? (Inspirado en "Go Go Mario")
1. Capítulo 1

**_Hola a todos, soy yo, Neko. Nya~ Esta parodia es para el juego de Mario Bros. Inspirado del teatro vocaloid de "Go Go Mario" al igual que la canción. Kyat~._**

**_Espero les agrade esta historia. _**

**_Aquí el elenco de personajes (por el momento):_**

**_Gakupo = Mario_**

**_Miku = Luigi_**

**_Meiko = Princesa Peach_**

**_Kaito = Bowser (Rey Koopa)_**

**_Dell = Kamek (Magikoopa)_**

**_Bueno, sin más, a por lo que vinieron._**

**_Recuerden:_**

**_—Hablando—_**

**_*Pensando*_**

**_(Aclaraciones o Comentarios míos)_**

**_#Notas al final del capitulo#_**

**_Post-data: ¡VOCALOID NI MARIO ME PERTENECEN! Miau~_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Capítulo 1: Empieza La Aventura<em>**

Un hermoso día en el Reino Vocaloid, las nubes blancas, un hermoso clima, el sol brillando suavemente. Todo perfecto.

A excepción de una cosa que ocurría en el castillo...

Se encontraba un hombre de cabellos morados y gorra roja, empuñando una Katana contra un Hombre-tortuga-dragon (Bowser es una tortuga-dragon o eso creo yo :3) de cabellos azules y bufanda de igual color, que se preparaba para arrojar fuego de su boca.

—¡Rindete!— decía el peli-morado con una expresión seria en su rostro —¡Nunca lo obtendrás!—

—Jajaja... eso es lo que crees— reía maliciosamente el peli-azul. —¡Será mi victoria!—

—Siempre dices lo mismo, pero nunca lo logras—

—Eso es porque tu estas en mi camino, pero, no está vez. Este será tu fin—

El peli-azul lanzo una bola de fuego contra el peli-morado, la cual era enorme, la cual le término dando debido a su inmenso tamaño.

—¡Gakupo!— gritaba una preocupada princesa, tras ver a su héroe caer.

—Te lo dije, este será mi victoria... jajajaja— cantaba victorioso el peli-azul.

—¡No tan rápido!— gritó alguien que no estaba en la pelea.

—¿Quien dijo eso?— pregunto el peli-azul buscando desesperadamente de donde venía esa voz.

—¡Gakupo!, toma esta super estrella— grito aquella voz. Y una estrella rebotó hasta donde estaba el ya derrotado Gakupo.

—Gracias, Miku— respondió Gakupo con su poder ya restaurado.

—¿Qué?— exclamo el peli-azul. No había visto pasar la estrella. —Así, que eras tu, Miku, me las pagaras cuando te encuentre—

—Kaito Koopa (nombre completo) primero me tienes que derrotar. —Decía Gakupo, moviendo hábilmente hacia el peli-azul. —Lo cual es imposible. —mientras decía lo último, le acertó un golpe muy fuerte.

Kaito quedo desplomado. Había perdido de nuevo.

—¡Dell! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Sácame de aquí ahora!— gritaba pidiendo ayuda a su subordinado.

—Como ordene, amo— respondía su subordinado apareciendo en el acto por arte de magia, volando en una escoba y asistiendo a su amo.

—No será la última vez que nos veamos, ¡me vengareeeee!— gritaba Kaito mientras era halado por su subordinado y se alejaban por el cielo.

Nuevamente, Gakupo había salvado el día.

La princesa se se acerco a Gakupo para agradecerle por ayudarla nuevamente.

Miku salía de entré unos arbustos, en los cuales había encontrado la estrella, y esperaba el momento de lanzarla.

—Muchas Gracias, Gakupo— hablo la princesa. —y tu también, Miku.

—De nada— dijeron al unísono Gakupo y Miku.

—¿Les parece bien que regresemos al castillo? Allá les preparare un pastel para ustedes.—

—Pastel... No cómo desde hace mucho.— decía Gakupo imaginandose el pastel y babeando.

Y así, nuestros héroes salvaron el día otra vez. Y disfrutaron de su premio.

Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza del Rey Kaito:

Kaito estaba sentado en su trono, sosteniendo en su mano una bolsa con cubos de hielo, el cual colocaba en su cabeza.

—Estoy harto de perder contra ese Samurai de quinta. Ay...— refunfuñaba y se quejaba del dolor.

—No se altere, mi Rey. Le dolerá más.— decía Dell

—Necesito una manera de poder ganar. Pero ¿cómo?—

—Parece que tengo la solución. Encontré este libro de hechizos de mis antepasados, el cual contiene hechizos que le duplicarán su poder en un santiamén— decía Dell mientras mostraba el libro.

—Entonces...— hizo una pequeña pausa —¡Porque no me lo mostraste antes!— gritaba tan fuerte que hizo temblar todo el castillo donde se encontraban.

Dell, destapándose los oídos, por el grito de su amo, procedió a responder:

—Porque... no sabría los resultados de tales hechizos. Parecen ser demasiado poderosos, lo cual se podrían salir de control.—

—No importa. Prepara el más estable, siempre y cuando me ayude a derrotar al samurai, estaré feliz Ñacañaca...— sonreía Kaito malévolamente.

—Como ordene, amo—

Dell procedió a retirarse y hacer su trabajo.

Tras largas horas de trabajo, Dell apareció frente a Kaito, con una poción en mano.

—Su majestad, le presento la poción que le otorgará la victoria sobre Gakupo. Tenga.— decía Dell arrodillandose y extendiendo las manos para entregarle la pócima a su Rey.

—Muchas gracias, Dell. Ahora si, prepárate Gakupo, yo seré el ganador...—

Al día siguiente:

Un día cualquiera en el reino Vocaloid. Lindas nubes y la música clásica que siempre suena en el reino estaban presentes también. Todo normal.

Gakupo y Miku estaban en el castillo de la princesa Meiko. Disfrutando un hermoso día. Aunque ella no se encontraba.

Gakupo y Miku se dirigieron hacia el patio del castillo, para esperar la llegada de la princesa.

—Aaaah~— suspiraba Gakupo no de aburrimiento o sueño, sino de nostalgia y felicidad.

—¿Qué pasa Gakupo-san?— pregunto Miku al verlo.

—Recuerdo el día en que llegamos a este mundo, ¿te acuerdas?—

—Claro, fue uno de los mejores días de nuestra vida—

—Igual que el mío— dijo la princesa Meiko uniendose a la conversación.

—¿Princesa? ¿Cuándo es qu...?— pregunto Gakupo sorprendido e interrumpido por la princesa.

—Desde el día en que llegaron, las cosas han estado más tranquilas. Los Yoshis disfrutan alegremente sus vidas, los Toads pueden vivir tranquilos...— decía Meiko, sonriendo

—Princesa...— hablo Gakupo, conmovido por las palabras de la princesa.

En eso una figura conocida apareció por el cielo. Era Kaito en su máquina voladora.

—Hola a todos allá abajo. Los saluda el nuevo rey del Reino Vocaloid— decía Kaito con un megáfono.

—Que tonterías dices, ¿crees que puedes vencernos?— hablo Gakupo algo confiado.

—No creo, sino, se que voy a ganar—

—Demuéstralo—

Kaito bajo de su máquina y se preparó para empezar el combate.

Gakupo alistó su Katana para atacar. Miku estaba buscando proteger a la princesa Meiko de las tropas que Kaito había traído consigo.

—Parece que nunca te rindes. No aprendiste la lección que hace poco.— presumía Gakupo.

—Jajaja, eso era una lección, pues, eres un pésimo maestro entonces.— bromeaba Kaito.

—Bueno, en ese caso te la mostraré de nuevo, y presta atención.—

En eso Gakupo se movió rápidamente para golpear a Kaito, el cual lo esquivo con mucha facilidad.

—¿Que?— expreso Gakupo sorprendido de la enorme velocidad de Kaito.

Intento conectar más golpes, lanzando golpes por aquí y por allá. Pero ninguno le rozaba a Kaito.

Gakupo se hallaba en desventaja si esto continuaba así, Kaito era demasiado rápido, ¿qué había provocado tal cosa?

Gakupo encontró un #bloque ?# justo en el lugar donde estaban peleando. No dudo en golpearlo, y salió un #Mega-Champiñón# el cual lo hizo gigante.

—Ahora si, no podrás vencerme— hablo Gakupo, mientras lanzaba un golpe.

Kaito ni se molesto en moverse, espero a que el golpe le diera.

El golpe conectó. Se escucho un sonido tan fuerte que casi medio Reino Vocaloid lo escucho.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos, pero parecían horas. Gakupo y Kaito no se habían movido.

En eso, Gakupo perdió su efecto instantáneamente y cayo rendido.

—¡Gakupo!— se escucharon los gritos de sorpresa por parte de Miku y Meiko.

—Jajaja, ¿no estabas presumiendo que me ganarías, samurai de quinta?— se burlaba Kaito, al ver tendido en el suelo a su rival. —Si no te molesta Miku, lo tendrás que buscar por el bosque.—

—¿D.. De qué hablas?— pregunto Miku, con bastante temor.

En eso Kaito arrojó una bola de fuego que impacto el área donde estaba Gakupo, el cual debido a tal fuerza salió volando hasta el Bosque Champiñón.

—Ahora, traigan a la princesa Meiko a mi castillo.— decía Kaito a sus subordinados.

Las tropas tomaron a la princesa y la llevaron a una nave que estaba preparada para poder llevársela.

—Señor, ¿Qué hacemos con Miku?— preguntó el comandante, al ver que no había reaccionado tras pasar al lado de ella.

—Déjenla, no logrará hacer nada—

Miku se había quedado inmóvil, Gakupo no pudo derrotar a Kaito, eso no era común. Gakupo siempre ganaba, si él no podía, quería decir que nadie podría derrotarlo esta vez.

Miku se dirigió hacia el Bosque Champiñón, a buscar a Gakupo...

Miku se dirigía hacia el Bosque Champiñon. ¿Logrará su cometido? ¿Por qué Kaito se volvió tan fuerte? ¿Gakupo se recuperará? No se pierdan el próximo episodio de "Dragon Ball Z"... perdón, ejem, digo, el siguiente episodio de "New Super Vocaloid Bros"

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Que les pareció?<em>**

**_¿Entretenido?_**

**_Si es así, pues sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos._**

**_Si no les pareció entretenido, pues igual XD, Miau~._**

**_Espero que comenten, dejen Reviews y más. Nya~ _**

**_Por cierto, el otro capítulo si tiene comedia. Y seguire mi otro fic, solo no se desesperen, que soy un neko muy ocupado._**

**_Notas:_**

**_#1 "Bloque ?". Es el nombre de los bloques que Mario golpea y obtiene monedas u objetos._**

**_#2 Decidí colocar "Champiñón" y no "Hongo" debido a que muchos lo conocemos así._**

**_#3 Hace que Mario se vuelva gigante por unos instantes, volviéndolo casi imparable._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola de nuevo, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Nyaa~**

**Disfrútenlo y Recuerden:**

**—Hablando—**

***Pensando***

**(Aclaraciones o Comentarios míos)**

**#Notas al final del capitulo#**

**POST-DATA: ¡No me pertenece ni Mario, ni Vocaloid!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: "Un bosque problemático"<strong>

Miku corría hacia al bosque, en dirección en la que Gakupo salió volando hace unos instantes.

Entró por los espesos matorrales del bosque, y empezó su búsqueda...

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del bosque:

Gakupo yacía en el suelo, exhausto y muy dolorido. Intentaba ponerse de pie.

Tras cada intento, una decepcionante derrota. Caía nuevamente.

*No puedo... No puedo rendirme* eran los pensamientos del samurai mientras a duras penas lograba sostenerse del tronco de un árbol.

Gakupo batallaba por estar en pie; le era difícil siquiera mantenerse recostado en aquel árbol.

Buscaba desesperadamente algo o alguien que lo pudiera ayudar. No podía dejar que Kaito se saliera con la suya, ya que su propósito siempre era el de gobernar el reino champiñón, y por supuesto obtener afecto de la princesa Meiko.

Si el reino caía en sus "garras", no se sabía que podría pasar.

Ahora lo más importante era poder recuperarse y salir de allí.

Gakupo avanzaba con dificultad, cada paso era un infierno. El dolor de apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, no duraría mucho en ese estado. Intentaba gritar, pero a duras penas le salían unas cuantas palabras muy débiles.

Tras varios minutos de avanzar sin rumbo, Gakupo empezó a sentirse mareado, se le nublaba la vista y casi no podía moverse.

Terminó por desplomarse en el suelo. No podía moverse, ni podía gritar por ayuda, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada.

*¿Este... Este el fin? ¿Aquí será donde acabe todo?* pensaba mientras sentía la vista pesada, y cerraba los ojos poco a poco. Hasta qué los cerro completamente...

Volviendo con Miku:

Miku llamaba a Gakupo, esperando obtener respuesta, buscaba por cada rincón, miraba a cada lugar, y aún así no obtenía pista alguna del paradero del peli-morado.

Prosiguió su búsqueda, y tras varios minutos de su actividad, lo único que logró fue regresar por donde entro.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo...?— hablo Miku para sí sola, sorprendida por que había regresado por donde había entrado.

—Eso te lo puedo explicar— contesto alguien a la sorprendida Miku.

Miku busco desesperadamente la providencia de esa voz. Aunque no logró determinar de donde venía.

—Mira hacia acá, aquí en la entrada del bosque— dijo la misteriosa voz.

Miku volteo a ver hacia esa dirección, y logro distinguir una pequeña figura que tenía alas.

A medida que Miku se acercaba, lograba distinguir aún más que era aquella figura.

—¿Un hada?— interrogo Miku, sorprendida, ya que no era común ver alguna.

—¡Claro!— respondió el hada, —me llamo Gumi, ¡gusto en conocerte!—

—Igualmente, me llamo Miku— respondió con una sonrisa.

—Te diré el secreto de este bosque, no puedes ingresar sin tener "los ojos que todo lo ven".— decía el hadita mientras revoloteaba alrededor de Miku.

—Explícame que eso de "los ojos que todo lo ven"—

—Bueno, se dice que es algo que permite encontrar la verdadera entrada a cualquier lugar, y también la salida de cualquier lugar. — explicaba Gumi mientras se posaba en una roca. —Es una gema, para ser mas precisos, que da la habilidad de ver claramente, por decirlo así.—

—Ya veo. Entonces quiere decir que no puedo ingresar sin la gema, y también quiere decir... que...— disminuía la voz conforme se le ocurría el peligro que cruzaba Gakupo.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte.— hablo Gumi.

—¡¿Enserio?!—

—Por supuesto.—

_Gumi se ha unido a Miku_

—Pero me tendrás que ayudar con algo antes de.—

—¿Que es? ¡Haré lo que haga falta!— respondió Miku decidida ante la propuesta del hada.

—¿Me ayudas por favor a sacar esta zanahoria del suelo? Porfis— decía Gumi señalando una zanahoria que estaba lista para ser cosechada.

Miku observaba como Gumi intentaba sacar la zanahoria de su sitio, pero como al ser de tan pequeño tamaño, le resultaba imposible siquiera moverla.

Miku asintió y saco la zanahoria de su lugar.

—¡Muchas gracias!— exclamo Gumi antes de devorar la zanahoria.

Miku se limitó a observar, conservando una gota estilo anime.

—Tenía tanta hambre, no había comido nada en una semana.— exclamo Gumi ya satisfecha.

—¡¿Una semana?!— pregunto sorprendida Miku.

—Si.— respondió Gumi. —No me gustan los champiñones del bosque, todos son rojos con blanco. No me gusta su sabor—

—Bueno, ahora que te ayude. ¿Me ayudarás a buscar ese objeto? Por favor.—

—Por supuesto. Aunque no convertiremos este fic en uno estilo The Legend of Zelda—

—Tienes razón. No le gustaría para nada a Neko—

—Oigan dejen de decir eso, mejor prosigan— les dije a ambas.

Ambas miraron hacia arriba, de donde provenía mi voz, y continuaron con la historia, tal como deberían.

Pero como no convertiré este fic en uno estilo The Legend of Zelda (lo digo por los juegos), las dejaremos por un momento y volvamos con Gakupo.

Gakupo estaba en el suelo, sin energía.

—No... No puedo... No debo... Comer de más...— murmuraba Gakupo. (No se porqué lo dice, al parecer ya esta agonizando el pobre.)

No se escuchaba nada más que los murmuros de Gakupo alrededor de la zona, así que sería fácil de encontrar, tanto por un aliado como también podría ser un enemigo.

Pasados unos minutos se Gakupo se empezaba a recuperar ligeramente, lo suficiente para poder siquiera alzar la mirada; y observar una figura oscura que estaba frente a él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

¿Gakupo estaba soñando? ¿Delirando? ¿Agonizando? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Sólo sabía que "algo" estaba frente a él, y no sabía sus intenciones.

La extraña figura solo estaba allí, esperado. No se movía, simplemente estaba parada, observando al débil peli-morado.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos, se empezó a acercar rápidamente a Gakupo, y Gakupo lo único que logró hacer fue gritar.

A la entrada del bosque, Miku y Gumi de encontraban buscando ese "objeto" que permitiría pasar el bosque fácilmente, cuando escucharon un grito.

—Qué animal más extraño, nunca había escuchado ese sonido.— comento Gumi, pensando que fue un animal.

—No es un animal, es Gakupo.— comento Miku alertada al escuchar a su compañero. —Hay que apresurarnos. Debemos encontrar esa cosa (refiriendose al objeto).—

—De acuerdo. Y mientras lo hacemos, que tal si te pruebas esta preciosa joya que encontre hace unos momentos. Te quedara de maravilla.— decía tranquilamente el hada mientras mostraba una gema de colores brillantes.

—¿Dónde encontraste eso?—

—Hace unos instantes. En la roca con cara de goomba. Estaba donde deberían estar los ojos.—

—Gumi, te das cuenta. Esa debe ser la gema que buscamos.— trato de hacer razonar al hada.

—Tienes razón.— Dijo Gumi mirando la gema detenidamente, y entregándosela a Miku.

Miku tras tomar la gema, vio como todo a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más claro. Se preguntaba por que Gumi no se había dado cuenta de que esa era la cosa que buscaban. (Y quien no.)

—Gumi, ¿porque no me dijiste que esta era la gema que buscábamos?— interrogo Miku al hada.

—Realmente no se distinguir sí la he encontrado o no, ya que yo no la necesito para poder ingresar al bosque, ya que no me pierdo.—

Miku se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, si Gumi podía ver claramente la entrada al bosque, ¿Por qué no simplemente la guió a través del bosque para encontrar a Gakupo?

—Si podías ver la entrada... ¡Por qué no me dijiste!— grito Miku un poco molesta.

—Eso es porque... porque...— decía Gumi mientras se daba cuenta de lo que Miku decía tenía razón. —oh oh... Lo siento—

—Bueno, ya que. Me quedare con la gema por sí más adelante es necesaria.— decía Miku mientras se adentraba al bosque seguida por Gumi quien la guiaba por el camino.

Miku y Gumi no tardaron en llegar a un #claro#. Buscaron por allí, ya que no sabían donde buscar debido a que no había rastro alguno del Samurai.

Miku y Gumi buscaron alguna pista que les indicará que efectivamente había pasado por allí.

Gumi encontró unas huellas, aunque no eran precisamente las de Gakupo.

—Miku, mira. Hay huellas aquí.— decía Gumi señalando su descubrimiento.

—Que bien. Déjame verlas.— Respondió Miku mientras se acercaba donde estaba Gumi.

Miku observo las huellas, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que las huellas no pertenecían a Gakupo. Eran diferentes.

—No son las huellas.— Hablo Miku un poco desilusionada. —Estas son muy pequeñas como para ser las de Gakupo.—

—Que mal.— Respondió Gumi, igualmente desilusionada.

—Aunque podríamos seguirlas—

—¿A qué te refieres?— interrogo Gumi.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea que quedarte aquí, y caminar sin rumbo?— pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo (¿un poco?)

—Si tu lo dices...— respondió Gumi, con una gotita estilo anime.

Ambas siguieron las huellas durante un largo rato...

Finalmente, llegaron a una sección que les impedía continuar, debido a que las huellas acababan allí.

—Esto es malo— comento Gumi, exhausta.

—Y que lo digas.— siguió Miku.

—No logramos nada en estas horas que estuvimos aquí. Deberíamos darnos por vencidas.— comentaba mientras se sentaba en una flor.

—No, no debemos rendirnos. Y mucho menos en este momento.— reclamo Miku. — Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—¿Comemos algo? Tengo hambre.—

—Pero comiste zanahoria antes de entrar al bosque, no puede darte hambre tan pronto, ¿cierto?

—A quien le importa, iré por aquella fruta.— decía Gumi mientras señalaba una fruta que estaba en un arbusto.

Gumi fue rápidamente hacia la fruta para poder tomarla, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, algo le arrebato la fruta frente a sus narices.

Gumi se sorprendió, y volteo la mirada hacia lo que había tomado la fruta. Lo único que vio, fue algo largo que salía de algunas plantas altas, las cuales le impedían ver quien podía ser.

Gumi empezó a seguir esa misteriosa figura.

—¡Gumi, regresa!— grito Miku mientras corría tras la hada. —Es sólo una baya, déjala.—

Gumi no presto atención y continuo volando hasta que obtuviera su fruta.

Siguió volando en dirección donde estaba la misteriosa figura, y cuando ya la tenía cerca, se abalanzo encima. Pero por su tamaño, solo logro sujetarse a ella...

Miku corria tras la criatura, aunque no lograba seguirle el paso debido a que era muy veloz la cosa que estaba persiguiendo.

No tardo mucho antes de quedarse sin aliento y ver cómo se alejaba lo que estaba persiguiendo.

_Gumi ha dejado el equipo_

Miku jadeaba de cansancio, habia perdido a Gumi, estaba cansada, y solo tenia una piedra que le mostraria la salida del lugar...

Peor situacion no podia tener.

—Solo me falta que empiece a llover— refunfuño Miku.

Miku se sentó unos momentos a recobrar energía, y empezo a recordar los tiempos en los que Kaito, era solo un bobo enemigo.

Con cada desafio que lanzaba a Gakupo, se hacia mas fuerte, pero esta vez, si logro sobrepasar sus espectativas...

Ya con las fuerzas renovadas, se levanto y empezo nuevamente su busqueda.

Tras mucho buscar, encontro una cueva, en la cual se hallaba la criatura que habia salido huyendo de ella. Miku se acerco lentamente, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca salto sobre ella y la tumbo al suelo.

—¡Te tengo!— Canto Miku.

—¡Buuaaaa!— chillo la criatura.

Miku al verla de cerca se percato que solo era una pequeña yoshi que echo a llorar debido al golpe tras caer...

—Lo siento... No fue mi intencion...— trato de disculparse Miku con la pequeña Yoshi.

—Miku, ya la hiciste llorar— le hablo alguien.

—¿Gakupo?— pregunto ilusionada.

¿Es Gakupo quien le hablo? ¿Por qué está allí? ¿Donde está Gumi? Descubranlo cuando Ash Ketchum y Serena se declaren...

Bueno... no es cierto, mejor hasta el otro episodio XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, estubo bien. Al menos para mí. Nya~<strong>

**Espero les haya agradado. Y los espero para los demas capitulos.**

**Hasta luego. Miau~**

**Notas:**

**#1: Cuando me refiero a claro, quiero decir que llegaron a un lugar del bosque en el cual los árboles dejan suficiente espacio para dejar pasar la luz del sol. Es un espacio grande, suficiente como para dejar aterrizar un globo aerostático; en la mayoría de los casos.**


End file.
